An Unlikely Couple
by AprilO'Neil4Ever
Summary: Cody and Eva finish a science project early and decide to play a saucy game where Cody learns a dark secret that Eva is harboring and the two embark on a steamy relationship! Where old flames, nosy individuals and other threaten to expose the happiness that they bring each other! how will they cope? Will their strange relationship survive? Read and see! MY FIRST STORY EVER! ENJOY!
1. His First Time

**I do not own Total Drama, and I have no intentions to own it. **

**YAY! This is my first story! I am so super excited I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. Anyway this is something I picked up from another story, it's a Eva and Cody story (With others) where Eva is a trans woman! So yeah, enjoy! Leave a review if you wish!**

Cody Anderson sat at the house of Eva Borodin, his science project partner. The two were paired up for the project weeks prior and due to their procrastination as most teenagers do, they were putting the finishing touches on their Prezi project the night before they were asked to present.

Their science teacher insisted that each group choose a topic surrounding the climate change debate, and the two chose to do theirs on polar bears. Cody was putting the references slide together and was almost done. He was silently lamenting that the parenthetical citations and the reference citations had to be done in American Psychological Association format instead of the popular and easier Modern Language Association format. Given that the assignment had nothing to do with psychology, they never understood why it had to be in that format...And they just realized they wasted five minutes that otherwise could have been used more productively to think about it.

That was irrelevant however. Cody just typed as fast as his fingers could as he finished the last two references. He sat on the floor in Eva's room with his laptop sitting on his lap while his legs propped it up. Eva on the other hand laid on her bed starring at the ceiling, just waiting for the presentation torment to end.

"They kill for fun ya know." Eva finally said.

"Hmm?" Cody asked turning his head towards his partner's direction.

"Polar bears, they kill for fun." Eva retorted. She sat up in her bed to better face her partner. The two met eyes for the first time since Cody got there hours before. "Polar bears...or maybe it's bears in general I don't fucking remember. Anyway, I read somewhere like forever ago that polar bears or bears are the only species other than humans who kill for the sake of killing." she explained.

"O...kay then, thanks for that." Cody answered awkwardly, going right back to his work, while trying to shrug off the awkward tension.

"Sorry." Eva scoffed laying back down. "Just trying to make small talk."

"Oh, sorry Eva." Cody said with a yawn. "I'm starting to doze off a bit."

"It's cool." she sighed.

"And on that note...we...are...done!" Cody yelled closing his laptop and throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Woot." Eva sighed sarcastically "Go fuck yourself Mr. McKimson." she of course referred to their science teacher.

"So where did you find out that tidbit about polar bears killing each other for funsies?" Cody asked

"Fuck if I know." Eva shrugged, then sitting up on her bed. "My uncle told it to me forever ago."

Cody packed his laptop in its case and he stood to face his partner who still sitting up in her bed. The two looked passed each other awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Cody rubbed the back of his head trying to find anything to break the awkward.

"So...um...w-where did you find out a-a-a-about where polar bears-"

"You already asked me that."

"Dammit!" Cody groaned. "Sorry Eva, if you haven't guessed I freeze up whenever I talk to girls."

"Really, I couldn't tell." Eva smirked sarcastically.

"Real funny." Cody sighed. "Look if you just want me to leave it's no big deal."

"What for?" Eva asked emerging from her bed. "My parent's aren't coming home from their crappy hospital fundraiser gala—shit thing for like most of the night. Which will inevitably end with my drunken father carrying my completely sloshed mother bridal style while they sing some Dean Martin song offensively off-key and in a failed attempt to climb Mount Staircase to summit bedroom they will give up and slump over each other on the couch and wake up at six in the am and pretend like I never notice they do that." Eva explained.

"Wow...I'm sorry for the dysfunction." Cody sloppily apologized, even though it meant nothing.

He then walked over to a picture of Eva and her parents on her desk. Eva of course was the only one in the picture not smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself Anderson, you know you don't mean it."

"Sorry. Still though, it's gotta be even a little cool to have two parents for doctors." Cody shrugged trying to find some silver lining.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." the muscle girl crossed her arms, sitting on her bed. "They're both attending physicians...mom's surgical and dad's internal medicine, they were so opposite it was like fate that they got married, known each other since they were interns...and upon said marriage they swore that they're only child should follow in their footsteps and become a doctor too."

"Oh." Cody nodded "Now I get it...sort of that last rant wasn't all that clear but...I'm guessing it's the classic tale of you not wanting to be a doctor despite their persistence?" Cody deduced.

"Bingo." she nodded.

"Well I mean you like sports and shit...I mean you are captain of the school's football and hockey team as a junior...and the only woman—that's gotta mean something, right?" Cody asked

"To dad sure he was all varsity football in high school but its only the big victories that get him riled up, and mom? Fucking forget it. Besides they wanted to get me into sports medicine, like all athletes who go to college for an applied science...but after listening to them go on and on about how great medicine is I just don't even care anymore! Moreover they never listen to me."

Cody sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, what do you wanna do with your life?" he asked

"I dunno that's the thing, I'm still in high school for fuck's sake. I mean...I dunno, I'd like to play football or hockey in college and see if I can be the first woman to be drafted pro...and after that maybe I'll go into sports marketing, it's about the only life goal I ever really thought of." Eva explained.

"There you go its something, you have a goal that doesn't involve wearing a lab coat and giving people bad news that thanks to a disease or a mishap their loved one is now dead."

"One more reason why I don't want to be a doctor."

"Well I'm sorry I'm doing a piss-poor job of trying to make you feel better, again—not great around women." Cody admitted.

Eva smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. "Ah fuck it, you're doing way better than my parents ever could Cody, you're a good kid. And I know I don't look the part but sometimes it's just nice to talk to someone you know?"

"Totally." Cody agreed.

Eva then noticed Cody stare off into space clearly embarrassed about something. Perhaps it was the moment, perhaps it was the opportunity, or perhaps it was the sincere gesture but when Eva looked down at Cody's direction she noticed the tent pole in his pants.

"I-I-I-I should probably go." Cody stood up but was promptly brought back down to the bed by Eva.

"No-no-no, sit your ass down." Eva stood up "You know what, fuck it, you're a nice guy and by the looks of you desperate and probably not susceptible to say no." the strong girl said before gathering a deck of playing cards from her desk.

"Um...thanks I guess?" Cody responded awkwardly.

"Don't worry you'll thank me." Eva approached the bed and gave the deck a quick shuffle. Taking a spot on the bed with Cody. "You're familiar with the game War, correct?"

"I think so, each player throws down a card, higher number wins, and whomever has the whole deck in their pile first wins right?" Cody asked.

"Right except this isn't just any game of War...it's Strip War." she smirked

Cody raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Like strip poker?"

"Yeah except with War, lose a hand, lose an article of clothing, first one in their birthday suit loses."

Cody gulped "And what dare I ask happens to the loser?"

Eva smirked "The winner...fucks them." she whispered into his ear, his erection now hard as stone. "In or out?" she asked giving the deck one last shuffle.

Cody started to sweat. On one hand, the idea of guaranteed sex sounded great...but Cody also didn't want to admit to Eva—someone he assumed to have been around the block a time or two—that he was a virgin, and didn't want to feel inexperienced.

On another hand, both men and women will admit to their friends that they'll have sex with anyone they desire no problem and in any location but in all honesty, when one is actually about to have sex, thoughts of uncertainty fills one's head until they actually muster up the courage to fight or flight. Cody was definitely ready for flight, but his gut told him fight. He sighed, swallowed some saliva and nodded to Eva who already knew his answer.

"Alri-"

"Good, I knew you'd do it." she said dealing out their cards.

"You did?"

"Well sure, you strike me as either a virgin or you haven't been laid since your first very lucky time and some guaranteed tail with no one knowing is something you need right about now."

"Damn you're good." he nodded

"Well you listened to me, not too many people have ever done that."

"How many?" Cody asked

"You mean the number of people I've slept with or the number of people who have listened to me? Either way the answer is the same...three."

"Really?"

"The third is counting you, so really it's two...don't worry I'm clean." Eva assured him.

"Good to know." Cody nodded.

"Alright, clothing rules...socks, shoes, bras—all count as articles of clothing, jewelery does not, socks and shoes also count as one thing, so they both come off at once, fair?"

"Yeah sure." the boy agreed.

"Alright, draw."

From her deck Eva slapped down her first card in on the bed. It was the four of spades. Eva sighed as that was not a good start. Cody slapped his first card on top, the jack of hearts. Eva swore under her breath.

"Shit."

She unlaced her sporty Nike running shoes that were stained with mud and grease, and reeked of chlorine from being on the overly sanitized weight room floor. She took off each shoe one at a time only having her white tube socks protecting her feet.

She tossed her shoes aside and tossed her next card, this time the queen of diamonds.

"Yes." she cheered.

"That's good." Cody said smacking down his card. "But a king's better."

"Fuck!" Eva groused.

She sighed and began to strip away at her tube socks, pulling them down from the toes. Cody watched seductively, his erect member beginning to leak with pre-cum do to the seductive muscle girl that was beginning to strip herself just for him. Cody snapped out of it when Eva threw one of her discarded socks at his face.

"Focus captain perv." she pointed to her next card.

Eva threw down a six of hearts. Cody having good luck so far threw his next card. Unfortunately for him third time's the charm and he drew the two of spades.

"Shoes it is." he sighed lazily tossing his shoes from the bed after removing them from his feet.

The next draw Eva got a ten of spades, and Cody the seven of clubs, so next went the boy's smelly socks right onto the floor to join his shoes, along with Eva's shoes and one sock, the other at Cody's side from being thrown at him.

"were tied." Eva reminded him.

"It appears so." Cody agreed.

The next cards were the jack of diamonds and jack of clubs, stalemate, meaning they would have to do the War tie breaker. Cody looked up at Eva. The two placed down their three face down cards spelling W-A-R, and then the two drew their deciding card.

"What happens when one of us wins a war?" Cody asked

Eva smiled "Three articles of clothing...which means, you would lose, I have a 'bra' advantage."

"Here goes nothing." Cody threw down his card and shut his eyes.

"Fucking-A!" Eva shouted in disappointment.

Cody looked to see he drew a nine of clubs, falling Eva's three of diamonds.

"Whew." he sighed.

"Alright Anderson, get ready for she show." Eva sighed.

Cody then came to the realization that after this undress, Eva should only be down to her panties. He was about to see a real pair of breasts. He licked his lips as he watched Eva slip away her blue dry-fit tank top, and matching running shorts. She was only in a white bra protecting her D-cup breasts and plain white panties.

Eva unclasped her bra and discarded it. Her breasts fell free, but bit too far. Her natural boobs were almost perfect, pale white complexion much like herself, excellent melon shape, not deformed in any way, and her nipples were hard and only a shade of two darker than the rest of her skin.

"Presto, the key to hypnotizing any heterosexual man...or sickening a homosexual man." She said looking at a mesmerized Cody. "Heterosexual it is." she nodded. "Draw."

Eva drew a queen of clubs, to Cody's seven of hearts.

"Damn."

"Finally."

Cody threw off his T-shirt and threw it to the floor, his skinny body, slightly tanned, with a six pack making an appearance. Eva was surprised to see Cody take good care of his body and couldn't help but nod with enthusiasm.

"Not bad, you're impressing me Anderson this is a good thing. Draw."

Cody a five of spades, Eva, a ten of spades.

"Oh come on! Tied again?" Cody complained.

"Ha-ha, fuck yeah, the pants boy, lose em." Eva ordered.

Cody sighed as he tore off his jeans and discarded them off to the side, only his Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs remained, his erection clearly noticeable through the boxers. The two now down to their underwear drew their last card.

"This is it." Eva smiled.

"Yup, all comes down to this..." Cody looked at his card and smiled "Whip em off Eva, read em and weep, king of hearts!"

"That is impressive, unfortunately, so is the ace of spades! BITCH!" Eva cheered slapping down her card. "Ha-ha-ha, you're mine now, the underwears Cody take em off, and brace yourself." Eva said cleaning up the deck.

"Fine." Cody accepted his defeat and reluctantly tore off his underwear, now completely nude, sitting on Eva's bed.

Eva took a look at the boy's erection, a slight curvature, around seven inches.

"You like?" he asked

"Pleasantly surprised at the size." Eva nodded.

She tossed the deck on her desk with her back facing Cody. She sighed, now was the moment of truth. She stripped off her panties and stepped out of them while Cody got a nice look at Eva's toned ass, which was completely marbled for perfection...for a big butt, it was oh so tight.

"Alright Anderson before you freak out—and I know you will, just...t-try to keep an open mind okay?" Eva begged him as she began to turn towards him slowly.

"Well sure Eva I mean, what exactly are you—HOLY PENIS!"

Eva embarrassingly put her hands on her hips as Cody just couldn't take his eyes off the near nine inch member that was pointing right at him. She tried to keep her composure as Cody was either too mesmerized or terrified...or both.

"R-Remember, I did say winner fucks the loser..."

"Yeah but I didn't think this is what you meant!" Cody defended. "I mean holy shit Borodin...you're a tranny?"

"Trans woman...besides it wasn't my place to tell you—at that time...I really didn't want anyone else to know, and yes you are part of a select few who do so let's keep this secret...or else." She demanded.

"Yeah message received—now start talking." Cody ordered eyes still on Eva's lady dick.

"Alright-alright. "Eva grabbed a tube of lubricant and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from her desk drawer and walked over to her bed and sat beside Cody, eyes still glued to her schwing-schwong. "I was born with this really-really-REALLY rare cervical disease that pretty much once my ovaries matured they would pretty much become septic and would start to poison my body. So, it was either get a a total hysterectomy which at a young age is surgically irresponsible, so; my mother decided for me to have a sex change operation—just for my genitals. If you haven't noticed I ooze estrogen and testosterone which partially explains the jumbo sized chip on my shoulder."

"Yup it surely does." Cody nodded.

"So, when I was old enough to stand surgery of that magnitude, my mother herself gave me a dick, and all the parts required for such dick—and yes of course I'm sterile." she reminded him. "I'm literally a girl with a cock...I would have joined the football team and played hockey with or without it."

"No further questions." Cody nodded.

"Good."

"It does however put a lot of rumors and hear-sake to rest." Cody explained.

"I'm sure."

A small patch of awkward silence filled the room, as the white elephant clearly dangled from Eva's legs.

"Look Cody, I shouldn't have forced this upon you, I...I'm sure you want to go ahead and go, and...that's cool I get it, just remember tell no one or I will kill ya."

"Um...Eva." Cody sighed. She looked over at him. "What say I agreed to...do this...what did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Well..." Eva began, assuming he would still say no "You're the girl...you're gonna simply lay on your belly with these handcuffs around your wrists and let me mount you and fuck your virgin ass silly." Eva said seductively "But I'm sure you're not into that...so...?"

A confused Eva turned to see that Cody had already taken the desired position on the bed. Eva smiled knowing that whatever motivational tactic she used clearly worked. First she took the handcuffs and bound Cody's hands together and then straddled his bottom, flopping her member on his buttocks, bouncing it up and down.

"You little freak, what changed your mind?" she asked

"I'm not sure...I really can't explain it." Cody shrugged

"Well whatever it is, you're getting the ride of your life, literally." she chuckled, spreading some lube on her member. "And take pride, you'll be my first boy."

Eva spread Cody's right cheek apart and prodded her tip against the boy's unprepared sphincter. The cold tip from the lube made Cody shudder. Eva did her best to easily ease her head through Cody's bum and slowly began to push in.

Cody shut his eyes and clenched his fists as Eva slid the first few inches passed his sphincter and comfortably rested in his rectum. Cody's rectum expanded to accommodate for the anal invader that continued to inch its way deeper inside of him.

Now halfway inside of him Eva adjusted her hair and her legs, so that she was kneeling just on the inside of his spread legs. She took another breath and finished slowly inching her way deeper into Cody's ass until all nine inches were inside and her crotch was against his bum. Both were blushing and didn't want to admit it to the other.

"Look at you." Eva smiled. "You have a cute little boy-booty Anderson." she added giving his left cheek a slap and grab, causing Cody to wince. "Well say something, I wanna hear your first words from your first ass fucking...not to mention your first time."

"Oh...oh it feels so weird." Cody groaned

"Yup, it'll do that to ya but you'll get used to it. Just wait till I start thrusting, you'll loosen up." Eva promised.

She gave his ass another slap and began to slowly thrust into him with no hands. Cody stopped wincing in pain and instead in pleasure as he began to respond favorably to his first butt pounding. He even smiled the deeper Eva got, some part of him was really digging this...and others, still needed time to properly adjust.

"God save me you really have great ass." Eva cooed slapping Cody's abused butt "It's so bubbly and firm, it's almost feminine." she smiled

"Is that good thing?" Cody grunted

"Well sure, you'd make an excellent bottom bitch."

"Watch it Eva." Cody grunted again

"Hmm-hmm-hmm forgive me doll."

Eva fell on top of Cody and molded her body with his, the two continued to blush. Eva gyrated her hips up and down to still continued to pound Cody's ass, and given the angle she did a harder job than before. Cody kept grunting.

"See, you're not exactly in a position to be making any kind of idol threats, in fact you probably couldn't be in any more of a compromising position."

"Very true."

"Now given that, do me one favor and say 'please Eva, please keep pounding my sissy ass butt pussy' please?"

"No way."

Eva thrust harder

"Alright-alright-alright!" Cody moaned "Eva..."

"Yes?"

"Would you p-p-please...keep pounding my butt pussy?"

"You forgot sissy ass, but I'll accept."

She got back to her original position kneeling behind his ass, but this time gripping onto his hips to thrust faster into his rectum.

"Seriously look at you take my big girlie cock in your tight little butt...if I didn't know any better I'd say you've had at least some experience."

"I'm not gay!" Cody demanded

"Yeah, says the boy with nine inches of pole shoved up his pooper." Eva corrected

"Good point." Cody nodded with a grunt.

Eva picked up her pace. She was ready to blow, but some part of her didn't want to bust her load all inside of Cody's bowels, some part of her believed she could save that for another day. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and slowly pulled her lubed up lady dick out of Cody's ass, his sphincter gaped upon its release.

"What the hell?" Cody asked

"I'm close, I wanna bust it down your back." Eva explained.

Eva grabbed Cody's cheeks and placed her dick in between his crack, and gave him an assjob. She continued to thrust along his crack as her dick was ready to burst she kept moaning with him until finally she let her load go all down Cody's back, and used the other few contractions to jizz along his spent and red ass.

"Uggggggggggggggggh!"Eva groaned.

"Oh God...fuuuuck." Cody moaned with her.

The buff ladyboy laid down beside him and smiled back. "That was great."

"Yeah...if YOU tell anyone I said then I'll kill you." Cody ordered "I can make threats now."

"Ha-ha-ha." she chuckled "Alright, what is it?" she asked humoring him.

"Tell anyone that I really enjoyed you fucking me in the ass and you will die."

"Likewise for my dirty little secret." Eva added

"Deal."

Eva kept smiling and looking his way "What?"

"You...do realize this pretty much makes us a couple now, right?"

Cody blushed "It does?"

"Why not...I like you Cody, and not just for the sweet-fuckable butt, I dunno; you listen to me and shit."

"Is that you being sincere?" Cody asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you." she chuckled "Oh wait, I just did."

"Funny, you're a funny girl—man."

"Girl, please." she insisted.

"Fair enough...so, were going out now?"

"Looks like it." Eva smiled

"Wow...I have a girlfriend...um, what—now?" he asked

"Now...you clean yourself up, and get out before my rents get back from their thing and I'll meet you by your locker at 7:30 sharp tomorrow."

"I'd love that." Cody smiled.

"Until then, take this to remember me by." Eva planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Deal?"

"Deal."

Eva unlocked Cody's restraints so he could rise form the bed. He ignored the lines of semen that completely dripped down his back and ass and simply dressed himself, scrambling to find everything, while trying to get his laptop accounted for. Ready to go he turned back to Eva who was stroking her now limp member.

"I'll see ya."

"Laters...baby." Eva blew him a kiss.

Cody turned and accidentally ran into the door. "Ow! Shit!"

"Yeah, watch that."

**Okay guys! First chapter for my first story ever! Oh and my knowledge of medicine is not great so Eva's "disease" probably isn't real, this is fiction after all, sorry that's what I get from getting all my medical know-how from Scrubs! I'm a Historian by trade and a writer by craft! Anyway, review to let me know what you think or what I can improve on! Until next time, cheers!**


	2. His First BJ

**Yay! Second chapter! Remember constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

* * *

7:27 am...

Cody kept looking at his skeleton Steampunk watch over and over again in impatience. He stood by his locker tapping his feet against the ground, alternating with the row of lockers behind him. He rose his left wrist to his face yet again to see no change in the time.

He never knew what it was like to have a girlfriend...even though if one wanted to get technical—but that matters not. He didn't know if Eva was just going to stand him up, that what they had the previous evening was nothing more than a one time deal.

The boy raised his watch to his face again only for no change. Every second Cody waited was just another second of torture trying to see if he had something or if he were stood up. Yet still, Cody couldn't shake one thing off his mind which only made the waiting that much worse...

His ass was really sore...

He would occasionally rub his sore bottom when no one was looking, or just lean against the row of lockers for further camouflage the pain. Though however, whether if it were the nervousness from the waiting or something else, Cody dropped the few books he carried, and bent over to pick them up.

Scurrying to pick up his things and not look like a paranoid idiot, Cody soon felt a sharp pain on his ass, causing him to jump a little. He grabbed the rest of his things from the ground, and turned to whoever slapped him.

To his surprise, he saw his new smiling trans girlfriend.

"You're a bit jumpy this morning." she mused.

"Yeah, well its not everyday you worry about someone grabbing your sore ass." Cody reminded her.

"And now you know how girls feel, welcome to the world of reversed roles." Eva added cleverly, grabbing Cody's left hand. "Come on, let's go be a couple."

The two began to walk about the filling hallways, with everyone turning their heads to notice the new couple to mixed reception, though most of it positive. The rest, confusion and just a hint of regret. Some taking prominent interest were four members of the Football team, each wearing a varsity jacket.

There was Geoff Mills, the quarterback, a laid back party boy from the better part of town, ready to enjoy a full ride athletic scholarship to Michigan State University, Lightning Grubber, an athletic over-achiever and self proclaimed ladies man who plans to play at Virginia Tech and pursue a career as a politician, Duncan O'Neil, the broody and trouble-making outside linebacker who despite bad grades and bad reputations will play on quarter scholarship at Lehigh University, and last and most certainly not least, Tyler Steinholz, the coaches son, and despite being a klutz, he makes one sticky fingered tight end, who plans to play at Fairleigh-Dickinson University.

The team, thanks to Eva, had made it to the post-season, with only two victories, and then states, needless to say they were getting cocky, and as such convened in a conversation they relished in: past sex stories with their girlfriends.

"Yo-yo-yo, what it do shitheads!" Geoff slid into their locker-leaning conversation, promptly greeted by a multitude of handshakes and the like.

"Jesus Christ Geoffy if you were any later we were gonna send a search party out for ya." Duncan explained.

"Yeah, you're harder to get a hold of than the president." Tyler added.

"Bitch please, I got that nigga on speed dial." Lightning joked, putting his phone to his ear to continue the gag. "What's that? Yes Mr. President, yes sir, the secret service just delivered yo KFC."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." everyone laughed.

"Grilled or fried?" Tyler asked.

"Bitch hold your tongue." Lightning berated him. "What kind of question is that—and hey, hey, none of y'all better be making fried chicken jokes unless yo in my presence." Lightning warned.

"Yeah, yeah." which prompted an eye roll from everyone else.

"So, what makes you late today there Captain Kegstand?" Duncan asked.

"What else, having a little, pre-first-period-car-sex with Bridge in the parking lot." he smirked.

"What did you bust a load in yer shower this morning? Cause it took you longer than usual."

"Yeah, you do that every morning." Tyler reminded him.

"Hey-hey what's your excuse Ty?" Lightning asked.

"Thank you." Geoff nodded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh please, you date the hottest chick-"

"And dumbest." Lightning reminded them.

"-And also dumbest chick in school, shit if I were you, and thank God I'm not, I'd be going at Lindsay like it was my job, boy!" Geoff added.

"So what? We fuck once a week-"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." came their loud responses.

"Dude, you hit the chick trifecta, son." Lightning said in a low voice.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Boobs, butt, and brainless! The three B's of the perfect fuckable girl."

"What Ray Rice jr. is trying to explain is, she's perfect, and so stupid she'll be down for anything, at any time." Duncan explained, arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Now, don't get me wrong, Katie's my girl, Katie's my fucking girl." Lightning explained. "And I'd never give her up for all the Lindsay's in the world, but brother if they'd be down for some group-smex, then bitch I'd get in on with that!" Lightning smiled.

"Fine, I'll have more nooky with Lindsay." Tyler sighed.

"Hey, don't do it for our benefit Ty, do it for yours." Geoff added.

"But, if you could say...film it...maybe upload it to PornHub or some shit, that'd be great." Duncan added.

"Fuck you, perv." Tyler punched him in the shoulder. "On a related note, let's hear about your sexcapades with Gwen?"

"Oh Jesus."

"Fucking moron."

"What? What'd I say?" Tyler asked.

"God sakes-the boy has been living under a rock." Lightning shook his head.

"You mean yous two broke up? And no one ever told me?"

"Yeah it was back in July, but I only leaked it as low as I could, and I guess word didn't get around that much, thank God." Duncan explained. "You see, I found out that Gwen was fucking around with Courtney behind my damn back, so I let her loose."

"Didn't you have a threesome with her after the two of them kissed and made up about you cheating with one of them?" Tyler asked.

"Yup, and that my friends is what probably sealed the deal."

"Incidentally, how was your threeway with your girl and Sadie?" Geoff asked Lightning.

"Eh, it was okay, it was fun to watch those two do it, but Sadie...there's just so much woman, and not enough Lightning—make one small dick joke about that and I'll pulverize ya, swear to God I will!" he assured them.

"Yeah-yeah don't sweat your dick off, I won't...w-w-w-won't..."

"Won't what, Geoff?" Duncan asked

"Whoa, take a gander at this."

Geoff pointed to Eva and Cody walking hand in hand throughout the hallway, the four boys became the same mesmerized rubberneckers like the rest of them in the hallway. Eva, managed to turn to catch a small glimpse of a curious Duncan.

"Hey Eva! Yo! Ev?" he asked, to not response.

"Dudes, was that...?" Geoff asked

"Yeah I saw it too." Lightning agreed.

"Eva Borodin with Cody Anderson...together?" Tyler asked.

"Now I have seen everything."

"Wait a second...wait a sec." Geoff started thinking. "If Cody and her together, than that means-"

"AW SHIT! Fucker!" Lightning complained,

"What, what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Way back, Grubber and I made a bet about who we thought would get wifed up between freshman year and graduation, I just so happened to bet in favor of Mr. Anderson over there, that'll be twenty dollars Lightning old buddy." Geoff smugly put out his hand as Lightning grumbled, shoving a twenty into his hands.

"Bullshit, this is bullshit, that's what this is!" he contested.

"Ah, you're just a sore loser, oh hey Geoff, I believe you owe me twenty bucks from a few months ago, and that will do right nicely." Duncan just as smugly took the twenty from Geoff.

"Story of my life...I never could hang on to money."

"I thought I dodged a bullet when Sierra Vazquez had that love crush on him."

"She still has Lightning." Duncan reminded him.

"Well now its official, you lost, and in retrospect, so have I." Geoff sighed.

"How long you think those two have dating? Couldn't be long, could it?" Tyler asked.

"Not long at all, if a few days, I'll see if I can play information please with her at practice." Duncan suggested.

"What for? You know she hates your guts." Geoff reminded her.

"Alright-alright, Eva might be out of the question, but why not Cody?" Lightning asked.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, yeah that could work, Cody will probably talk under the proper persuasion." Duncan agreed.

"Then its settled, we all have fourth period study hall together, we'll ditch that, go to the old janitor's closet, and have a nice friendly information packed poker game." Geoff explained.

"I'll bring the cards." Tyler said

"I'll bring the kush." Lightning added.

"Alright then, I'll invite Cody to the poker game. Tyler, start the poker game."

"You got it."

Meanwhile, Cody and Eva had already past them not having any idea what their aforementioned conversation was about, though Eva had a few ideas. Nevertheless, she did all she could to avoid Duncan's questioning at all cost.

"Gosh, I never thought us being a thing would get that much attention." Cody whispered.

"Well, if you were one of the nerdiest people in the school suddenly holding hands with someone everyone assumed undateable, you'd stare too." she explained.

"I wouldn't stare." Cody unconvincingly insisted.

"You would."

"Anyway, I wanted to point out that I'm really sore from yesterday." Cody whispered, only a little seductively.

"Your butt's young, it can take it." Eva pointed out with a light slap to his rear.

"I hope so, I could hardly sit down driving to school today."

"You'll get used to it kid." she smirked.

"Says you. You're not the one taking shaft up your butt." Cody reminded her.

"Yeah, but someday I'll be taking your shaft up my butt." she responded with a kiss to the blushing boy.

"R-really?" Cody asked a bit smitten.

"Yeah but for now, I kinda like you being the girl." she smiled, patting Cody's butt again.

"Gee thanks."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you are so tight I could pound your little tushy over and over and over-and...yeah, yeah why not." Eva got an idea.

"Why not what?" Cody asked.

"Why not get some ass-wrecking in before first period?"

"Well, how?" Cody asked.

"Hmm..." Eva pondered.

The trans woman looked around the hallway for a perfectly discrete place for some early morning nooky. It didn't take her long to discover the old janitor's closet set in between a row of lockers. It was a place the janitor never used anymore, and would be the best place for anyone to anything privately with anyone.

"Come on."

Eva pulled Cody inside, and flicked on the old spider-web infested hanging light fixture. The place was cluttered with some miscellaneous used cleaning implements, much of it also covered in spider webs and the like.

"It ain't much, but it'll do." Cody nodded.

"Come on, we can't waste time." Eva locked the door and undid her shorts, letting them and her panties fall to the floor, her member flopping free. She noticed Cody staring at it, like he did the previous evening.

"That thing was inside me?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"And its about to be again, now quit staring and make like a good bitch-boy! Smoke my pole!" Eva ordered, licking her lips.

"Okay."

Cody knelt on the cold and hard concrete floor grabbed Eva's upper thighs for leverage, and began to lightly suck on her rising member. Another first for him, but he seemed to be doing well to say the least, deep throating another inch with each suck.

"Ah, you're first blowjob." Eva mused. "I bet that dick tastes good."

"Mhmm-hmm." Cody agreed, mouth full of she-cock.

"We probably should have done this first before the booty pounding, but I'm not one to complain. What about you?"

Cody gave a shrug, and used his free hands to fondle Eva's balls.

Eva watched as Cody continued to deep throat Eva's long dick, lubing it up for the impending ass riding coming his way. The trans woman watched and blushed as she saw the boy gobbling up her lady-dick. She could get used to it as she stroked the boy's hair.

However, the two didn't realize that they were in fact being watched. The old janitor's closet was the perfect for anyone to be alone, or two make love as it was no longer used and de facto abandoned by the school staff.

It was the perfect place for someone to hide behind the pile of old trash barrels and mop buckets to swallow their horny pride and masturbate before class. That was precisely what Beth Sehadelbauer was doing.

She was laying in a heap on the cold concrete floor that probably wasn't cleaned since the Reagan administration, trying to rub herself to whatever heartthrob was in that week. Or perhaps it were one of the guys she was trying to catch a glimpse at as she passed the men's locker room.

She of course immediately stopped incriminating herself and hid behind a trash barrel once she heard the door fly open, and took a sweeping backseat vista to the live porno she was witnessing.

She licked her lips and continued to rub herself as she watched Eva slam Cody's head into her girl meat. It was well she was in a dark corner, else they would have spotted her like a shot. She his her head down as Eva pushed Cody away from her dick after taking a much needed breath from having it in his throat.

"Alright, I think...I think its lu-lubed up enough." Cody insisted, out of breath.

"Yup, that spit should lube your man-tushy up right nicely." she agreed. "Come on, bend over the table, were burning time here."

"Okay."

With their backs to Beth, she rose back up and went right to pleasuring herself again. She watched as Eva undid Cody's belt and let his jeans fall to his ankles, followed by his boxer briefs. The horny nerd licked her lips again as Eva gave Cody's cheeks a good squeeze as the boy moaned, uncomfortably bent over the old janitor's work bench about to be corn-holed.

"Alright, round two." Eva licked her lips. "Try not to moan too loud. I'd hate for someone to walk in and see us butt-fuck."

"No kidding." Cody sighed.

Cody spread his butt cheeks making his sphincter vulnerable for Eva's cock. She leaned into him as Beth had to use her free hand to bite on to keep her from screaming as she picked up her pace not ten feet behind them.

The body builder invaded Cody's rectum for the second time, easing her way into his bowels, inch by inch. Cody bit down on his lower lip to avoid screaming himself as his ass expanded to compensate for the anal invader.

She kept easing her way into him, pulling out a few and inserting a few as Cody's spit provided a decent lube for her cock. Finally all of her inside of him Eva stood up and latched her hands onto the boy's hips.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yup." Cody groaned. "Pound my butt."

"As you wish."

Eva started her thrusts off slow as she pounded away at Cody's asshole once again. She picked up her pace to a medium speed knowing she would have to keep it up as the two had a time table to keep...and something told them, fucking before class would not make an adequate excuse to be late.

"You gonna...cum inside me...this time?" Cody.

"No, I haven't feminized you yet. I wanna do that once I have you all girlied up and shit." Eva mused.

"You're gonna...feminize me?" Cody asked, a bit concerned.

"Don't sweat yourself, it'll only be for sex purposes...Shit I gotta let you booty bang me one day, right?"

"True."

Eva kept on picking up her thrusts, pounding away at Cody's butt, the sound of the slapping of his rear end with Eva's crotch was noticeably audible. Eva had planned to finish with a money shot on Cody's face, as Beth was also clost herself, when suddenly-

_RING-RING-RING-RING_

"Aw shit!"

"The warning bell." Cody groaned.

"Fuck it. Hang on Cody." Eva slowly pulled out of Cody's ass, with a pop. "Stay there, I know its hasty but I got a gift for you."

"Okay." Cody shrugged, still in the position.

Eva frantically reached into her bag and pulled out a clear, glass butt plug, maybe four inches long. She spread Cody's cheeks again, and slowly forced the plug inside of him. Eva then redressed Cody's bottoms.

"A butt plug?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I think you wearing a plug in your ass all day is hot, besides, it'll be perfect once I can replace it later with the real thing." she explained with a wink.

"Oh cool." The two embraced for a kiss.

"I'll see you later, I'll meet you for lunch."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cody chuckled.

"See you then." Eva gave his ass a slap, and the two went their separate ways out of the janitor's closet, leaving a sexually frustrated Beth on a heap still on the floor at what she just saw.

**Alright, sorry that took me so long, but I have been busy. I'll try to update more frequently next time! Reviews always accepted!**


End file.
